Air quality may be affected by a wide range of factors including temperature, humidity, air-flow, occupancy, particulate counts, the presence of various chemical and biologic materials, and/or the like. Certain types of locations may need to maintain a standard of air quality. For example, poor air quality in a health care facility such as a hospital may lead to unnecessary infections. Poor air quality in a semiconductor manufacturing facility may lead to unnecessary imperfections in manufactured products. Poor air quality in a housing and/or office environment may lead to long term exposure to harmful elements that may lead to cancer or other disorders. Air quality may be managed using controlling factors such as, for example, air flow, temperature, particulate counts, and humidity.